


Playtime

by thornedraven (wonderwanderer)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Demon Inuyasha, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full Moon, InuDayofLoveEvent, InuYasha Oneshot, Married Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanderer/pseuds/thornedraven
Summary: “Are you going to be a good girl?” His breath moved the baby curls at the base of her neck. She felt her eyes roll back as he moved her hair carefully.“Uh huh.” Her lips barely moved as she responded.He tugged on the thick black locks firmly.“I asked: are you going to be a good girl?” he growled,“Yes, sir.” It came out with a moan.Full moons are a special time for Inuyasha and Kagome. A time for the yoki to be released and a young woman to relinquish control.Please heed the tags. Very explicit sexual content. Consenting BDSM relationship.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37
Collections: Inuyasha Day of Love 2021





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!! What better way to celebrate with some good ol' InuKag Smut! 
> 
> I have to give a HUGE shoutout to  NeutronStarChild  and  hopidoodle  and  Fawn_Eyed_Girl  for their love and cheerleading and thoughts on this story, thank you so much! And massive thank you to Fawn for editing and making sure it all made sense! You guys are the absolute best. This story would never have come about without your encouragement. ❤️
> 
> Please enjoy!

Inuyasha glanced out the window with an impatient sigh. It must have been the fiftieth time he had done so in the last hour, he couldn't help himself. This was a night he desperately needed to be home on time. He could feel his yoki brewing close to the surface, wreaking havoc on his senses. He twisted his wedding band around his finger: a comforting habit he had picked up over the last four years. Since before they’d been married, the full moon had become its own ritual between him and Kagome, and it was a completely different one than his new moon human nights. His lips twitched in a slight smirk, thinking of her waiting for him at home. One ear was tuned into Koga babbling on about whatever he had chosen to complain about that day. The other ear was trained to the sounds of traffic outside as he strained to hear any signs that could cause him delay. He could already see her brown eyes in his mind. Wide and pleading. The sounds she made: her little moans of pleasure, the whines of desperation…. 

“Inuyasha?”

“What? Yeah, sure…” 

Koga growled in annoyance. “Fuck man, you’re impossible today. What is it, a full moon or something?” Inuyasha’s eyes snapped to Koga in a warning. The wolf didn’t seem fazed, but shrugged and shifted off Inuyasha’s desk. 

“See you on Monday, mutt. You better have read the manuscript by then.” Koga was granted a grunt in return. 

Inuyasha couldn’t care less at the moment what the conversation had been about. He glanced at the clock and felt his heart lurch. 

_ ‘Fucking finally!’ _ He scrambled to pack up his laptop and documents for the weekend. He barely gave his receptionist a good-bye as he shrugged his coat on and sped out of the office. All the while, a wicked gleam lurked in his amber eyes. 

_ ‘Hope you’re ready, darlin’.’ _

Across the city, Kagome had just made it home herself. She leaned back against the door and released a heavy sigh. Rolling her neck, she moaned softly. 

“What a day,” she muttered. Her students were often unruly on Friday afternoons; understandably eager for their weekends. However, today felt particularly crazy. Toeing off her shoes, she relished in the feel of the smooth wood floor beneath her aching heels. A sharp buzz from her phone made her pause. Seeing her husband's name flash across her screen, she smiled. Her eyes widened and a blush heated her cheeks at the simple text, a full moon emoji blazing at the end.

**-Are you ready?🌕-**

**-Always.** 😘 **-**

She felt a rush of adrenaline at the prospect of the night ahead. She took the time she knew she had to prepare. First: snacks. Then: shower.

There was a spring in her step now; how could she have forgotten what tonight was? She always looked forward to the full moons. They were some of her favourite nights. A chance for her to relinquish all control. Her cheeks flushed as she thought back to some past months’ escapades. A few things she enjoyed the most flashed in her memory... Seeing his red, predatory gaze, how it held her and wouldn’t let her look away. She could almost feel his claws ghosting her skin and she felt a tiny shiver ripple up her spine. She hummed as she nibbled on her bagel. Kagome glanced at the time and her eyes widened. She didn’t have much time. Bagel caught in her teeth, she scampered up the stairs, stripping off her clothes as she entered the bathroom. 

Inuyasha’s fingers drummed against his steering wheel. His blood was humming slightly. One fang poked out, gnawing at his lower lip. His gaze flickered to the horizon through the buildings. The sun was lowering, though not yet setting. He still had time. But damn if his instincts weren’t kicking in. He was feeling the need to be close to her, to hold her, to feel her turn to butter in his claws. Traffic was slow, but he’d been in worse. His normally low patience was just flickering dangerously lower. A soft ding on his phone pulled his attention; he glanced at it just long enough to see her reply. Looking up, he felt confident that he wouldn’t have to move for a moment so he dared to text her back. 

**-Make sure you eat darlin’. I’ll know if you didn’t. -**

The cars had started to roll forward and he took his opportunity. Tossing aside his phone, he continued on his route home. 

“Kagome! I’m home!” She heard him toss his keys into the dish by the door and kick off his shoes. 

“I’m glad,” was her soft reply as she made her way down the stairs. She relished in the way his eyes took in her form. Dressed in nothing but one of his t-shirts, it came to her mid thigh, her long black hair damp and swept to the side. She noted his pupils dilating and she bit back a smile. 

“C’mere,” he murmured, holding out his hand to her. She obliged happily, sighing and breathing in his comforting scent. 

“You made it home earlier than last time.” She leaned her face up for his kiss. 

“I hoped to shower before the sun set. I think I’ll still have time.” His one hand slid down her back to grab her ass cheek playfully. She squeaked. 

“Careful darlin’. Don’t tempt me so early,” he whispered. Kagome shivered as his breath tickled her neck.

“Meet me in the bedroom in ten.” She nibbled her lip and nodded. He was gone then, bounding up the stairs and into their bathroom. 

Kagome couldn’t stop grinning. She was practically vibrating. She had heard Inuyasha prepping some things before he finally got in the shower. She watched the clock and finally, when she had a minute to spare, she raced to the bedroom. She sat on the end of their bed, patiently. Her hands folded in her lap, her ankles crossed: the picture of class. The adjoining door opened and she felt her heart leap. How many times had she seen him come out of the shower? How many times in a single day did she get to gaze upon his body? And yet, every time, she found herself speechless. His long silver hair was damp and tied up in a messy knot, high to expose his neck. His left arm covered in a sleeve with symbols of his daiyoukai heritage; dark lines swirling from his wrist to his pec. Kagome’s eyes lusted down his body, from his sculpted abdominals, to the towel wrapped low on his waist, to the soft silver hair from his navel down to what she knew was a thicker patch of curls. Her mouth watered. 

“I can smell you, Kagome.” His voice drew her eyes back up with a snap. His eyes, usually a warm amber, were starting to darken. A fang poked out and he smirked. He came over to her and held her face in his hands tenderly. 

“Remember, you say ‘sit’, we stop.” She nodded firmly; it had been their safe word since the start of this side of their relationship. She had only ever used the word once at the beginning of these explorations; and it had assured her that Inuyasha would  _ never _ abuse her trust in him.

“Good girl.” He leaned down and gave her a single kiss. It was chaste and reassuring. It also left her wanting more. When he came back up to look into her face, his eyes had turned. His irises were a shocking blue, the sclera a deep red. Kagome nibbled her lip as the jagged purple marks slashed across his high cheekbones. She knew without looking that similar marks were appearing along his wrists and curling around his hips. A deep growl rumbled in his chest and she shuddered. 

“If you behave, you’ll get your favourite treat.” He gave her bum a slight pinch and winked. Kagome squeaked, her eyes gleaming with delight.

“Go to the box darlin’.” His voice held a deeper note, rough and heavy. Kagome nodded her head. He watched as she made her way to the chest at the end of their bed. 

Opening the chest, Kagome turned to him expectantly. Inuyasha came over and took a moment before pointing to what she was to grab. Kagome’s eyes widened in delight as she picked up the coils of soft braided rope. The weight in her hand sent a shiver up her spine. 

“Put them on the bed.” She obeyed. The bright red of the rope stood out, shocking against the white duvet. 

“Hmm… something’s not right,” he mused, stepping back and observing her. Kagome stood still, facing the bed. Her heart hammered against her chest. 

“Look at me, darlin’.” She turned, her hands clasped behind her. 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched and one dark eyebrow raised. 

“Time to take off the shirt.” She was all too eager to oblige. She kept her bottom lip between her teeth to keep the grin from her face. 

“Ah, not so fast. Slowly.” Kagome’s heart pounded when he chastised her. A larger, warm hand took her wrist. Long fangs grazed the thin skin on her inner wrist, sending shivers all across her body. 

“You may continue.” His eyes met hers, his breath hot on her face. She nodded. 

“What do you say?”

“Yes, sir.” It came out in a breathless rush. Inuyasha chuckled and released her wrist gently. She choked back a whine as he stepped back again. But she was quick to follow his instruction. 

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she ran her fingers along the edge of the t-shirt,her fingertips grazing the tops of her thighs. Her right hand started to curl, bunching the fabric and her breath quickened as the soft fabric tickled her groin. Inuyasha’s low growl of approval only heightened the heat pooling in between her legs. The shirt now just below her breasts, the soft curve of them peaking through, Inuyasha gave another order. 

“Touch yourself.” He knew how badly she wanted to. He could smell her arousal and frustration. He loved it. “You have one minute.” 

Kagome kept one hand holding the shirt to her chest, her breasts still exposed. The other hand slid down her curves to rest at the soft curls hiding her heat. She moaned wantonly as she started to relieve the building pressure. Her fingers practiced, knowing exactly what she needed. Her legs shook, her lip at the mercy of her teeth. Her dark eyes were on him the entire time. He stood still, his arms crossed loosely. His gaze was scorching. 

“Stop.” Kagome’s hand stilled instantly. She didn’t peep, but bit her lip harder, drawing a little blood. He came over then and wiped her lip gently with a clawed hand. 

“You need to be careful, darlin’,” he murmured. She nodded. He still stood just far enough away, so that she could feel his heat, but not touching her. 

“Take the shirt off completely and sit on the bed.” 

As Kagome did as she was told, Inuyasha took the time to take off his towel. He wandered across the room leisurely, knowing her eyes were glued to him. He smirked slightly when her arousal spiked at the sight of his cock, now proudly on display. He allowed her only a glance before slipping on a pair of loose joggers. 

“Are you ready for me?” 

“Yes, sir.” He turned then and found her sitting exactly where he told her to, her breasts now on display. The soft mounds moved up and down with her breaths. He swallowed, eyeing how her nipples pebbled being exposed. 

_ ‘Later,’ _ he scolded his baser self. 

He came to her and picked up one of the ropes and began to untie it. He relished in seeing her body shiver as the length dropped to the floor. He began to trail the rope across her body: the thick red cord, a stark contrast to the pale glow of her skin. It was a little ritual they had; whenever they were going to use the ropes, Inuyasha would caress her skin gently with the rope, before it would later bite into her flesh, confining her. The contrast drove her mad in the most delicious way. 

“What do we feel like this month?” Inuyasha’s voice pondered. He had planned out  _ exactly _ what he was going to do already, but he loved seeing her itch in anticipation at the question. He came around behind her, the rope snaking across her body. She swallowed a whine when his claws grazed her shoulders. She was as still as possible when he came closer. 

“It’s been a while since you flew.” Kagome’s eyes widened with delight. A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest. 

“What do you say, darlin’?”

“Yes, please, sir.”

“Good girl.” He rewarded her with a firm caress of her hips. She couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up from her belly. 

“Meet me in the room.” She nodded and made her way to the room across the hall, using the key he had handed to her. It was always kept closed, but for these special nights. She heard him following after he picked up the ropes. 

Coming into the room, she eyed the anchor that he had adjusted to the appropriate height for tonight’s activities with glee. The warm colour of the walls was comforting, making this their safe space. It was mainly used for their nights of shibari play, having the space for the most intricate of ties and suspensions. 

Kagome took her position in the middle of the room, sitting on the thick mat that covered the majority of the floor, as he instructed. She glanced at the mirror covering the one wall, nibbling her lip. She shifted to sit on her knees, only wriggling slightly. Inuyasha set the lights low and moved behind Kagome, running his hands lightly up and down her arms.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” His breath moved the baby curls at the base of her neck. She felt her eyes roll back as he moved her hair carefully. 

“Uh huh.” Her lips barely moved as she responded.

He tugged on the thick black locks firmly.

“I asked: are you going to be a good girl?” he growled,

“Yes, sir.” It came out with a moan. 

“Better.” His hands let her hair go to grab the first rope. Kagome’s eyes followed his every move. She loved watching his hands work the rope. She watched him in the mirror whenever he moved behind her; his muscles flexing and twitching as he let the rope slide with such practiced grace and finesse made her mouth water. 

As soon as the rope came in, Inuyasha was attentive in touching her, assuring her he was there. No matter how tight the rope became, no matter how intense the bind: she was in his hands. She felt her muscles relax further and further into his control. 

He began on her chest, with the rope framing her breasts and forcing her arms behind her back. He had paid special attention to her hands before he began tying, checking her temperature and pulse. He kept an eye on them as he brought them behind her back, the rope sliding and knotting intricately around her forearms so they rested on top of each other. 

The final knots put in place, his hand went to caress her face. He peered into her eyes, checking. When she blinked up at him with a look of glazed lust and bliss, he smirked. He nodded slightly and she nodded back. After the confirmation, he gave a sharp tug to one of the knots at her back, pulling the rope tight. Her back arched, her breasts jutting forward. She gasped, eyes fluttering. The spike in her arousal was heavy. Inuyasha felt a sharp tug in his lower belly and he rumbled in pleasure.

The next rope was picked up and Kagome shivered as he flicked it out long. The soft cracking sound it made against the mat sent a thrill down her spine. His hands were all over her again, touching the areas he would be wrapping the rope: a gentle caress before the bite of the braided hemp. 

The rope dug into her hips and down to create a ‘v’ in line with her pelvis. She had no control over the moans escaping her lips as the rope touched her swollen folds. Inuyasha’s hands were warm against her own heat, but there was no lingering. She knew he never indulged her when he was tying her. She had to prove she was a good girl for that. She let out a sharp breath when he tugged on a knot and the rope slid past her clit and up around the curve of her ass. The rope was now being tied around the top of her thighs. Her eyes heavy, she stared in wonder as he pulled the rope tight, creating valleys in her flesh. 

The initial harness finished, Inuyasha sat back on his heels and tilted Kagome’s face up. Her mouth was slightly open, soft wanton pants hot on her lips. He ran a finger across her lower lip and her face flushed. He didn’t speak but let a low rumble emit from deep in his chest. He yoki swelled with pride as she whined desperately. 

“You want more, darlin’?” he asked. Kagome whined pitifully and nodded. He smirked and stood. 

Kagome’s eyes widened; she hadn't noticed his pants had been removed at some point; she had been so focused on the ropes she didn’t even pay attention. He loved to surprise her during this state. She barely had a chance to fully grasp his new state of undress when he yanked her up effortlessly, his right hand firm on the rope holding her arms back. She was hauled up to her feet and she moaned again. His left hand grasped her jaw, tilting her face to look up at him. Her neck was exposed in a full submission. She shivered at the look in his eyes; the red burning. 

“What do you say?” He was demanding more submission. He needed vocal proof, not just a nod when he asked a question. 

“Yes, please, sir.” She was breathless. 

“Good girl.” He didn’t release her yet. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, breathing in her scent. Her usual light, fresh spring rain scent was being overtaken by the heavy spice of her arousal and the slight, citrusy hint of pain. He ran his lengthened fangs along her throat and she let out a strangled cry. He let her down then, and she slumped, her chest heaving with each breath. 

Kagome’s mind was starting to sink further and further into her happy place. Her body was soft and pliable, completely in his control. She relished in the feeling of the ropes as his hands checked over his knots. The contrast of the biting binds and his caresses gave her a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She could feel her chest tighten in excitement as he started to tie the first suspension. Her eyes followed him at all times: when they weren’t going cross-eyed with pleasure, that is. His forearms were mesmerizing as he looped the rope around the anchor and back to her harness. He paused briefly to touch her face, his eyes coming into focus. She zeroed in on him and recognized his check in. 

“Good, darlin’?” His voice was soft. She whispered her affirmative and he let her nuzzle her cheek into his palm.

Little moans and whimpers bubbled up from her chest as she felt the rope tugging her weight. She let her head fall back as her upper body began to lift, her back arching. She felt a wide grin split across her face as he finished hoisting her. She felt weightless. Her stomach did tiny little flips that made her giddy. She could hear his soft chuckle and feel his hands fluttering over her arms, checking. She was at the beginning of her flight and she was riding high. 

Inuyasha’s chest tightened and his yoki purred. Seeing her eyes fluttering as she began to climb up to her special headspace, his pride glowed. He allowed a deep rumbling and watched appreciatively as her body shivered. He let her swing ever so gently once he had finished hoisting her chest; her legs were still touching the ground. He knew he had very little to do before she was completely blissed out. Then, it was truly play time. Her hair unfurled beneath her with the soft movement he was causing. He heard the soft little giggles erupting from her belly and he growled softly. His hands gripped the rope around her waist then, pulling her flush with him. Her legs splayed and rested around his hips and she moaned sinfully. 

“You’ve been such a good girl.” His voice was gravelly. She whined, and her scent spiked again, this time coming stronger from the warmth in between her legs. He could feel his eyes threaten to roll into the back of his head. He bit the side of his cheek, focusing on her only. 

“Are you ready for more?” 

“Yes. Oh god. Please. Sir.” She could barely get her words out between her panting breaths. He chuckled and squeezed her ass, revelling in how the rope made that tantalizing flesh constricting around it, even firmer. 

Inuyasha let go of the rope, letting her legs fall to the floor once again as he picked up the final ropes. Her face became more and more relaxed—if that were even possible—as the ropes snaked around her legs. Inuyasha’s hands were firm as they gripped her ankles. He could feel her pulse thrumming through her entire body. His yoki was swelling as her head fell back, exposing her neck in another delicious display of submission. She didn’t even have to try at this point in their play; he knew she was instinctually submitting to him and his actions. He traced his claws lightly up her calf and did one more check before finally tugging firmly on the ropes.

Kagome’s breath hitched as her legs were gently bent and secured by the rope, then brought level with the rest of her body. She was now cradled completely by the ropes; legs spread just the right amount. She thought she had felt weightless before, now she was soaring. The thrill of being suspended in the air, with nothing but ropes and Inuyasha’s strength keeping her afloat, exhilarated her. All her cares and worries were gone; her mind was in a zone of peace. She giggled delightedly as she felt his hands on her legs, pushing her gently. Her eyes closed as she swayed. Time was irrelevant when she was suspended. She could be there two minutes, or an hour; she could never tell. It was the last thing on her mind. She mewled in delight when she felt his hands caressing her skin. Light touches first, starting at her ankles. She moaned as his claws alternated in pressure as they travelled further up her legs, getting dangerously close to her swollen sex. 

“Ah, someone’s feeling desperate?” His voice was growing deeper and huskier as their play accelerated. He watched her body tremble slightly. He had stopped his hands’ travel at the apex of her thighs, slowly tracing patterns on her supple flesh. He groaned when she whined at his teasing. Her scent was torture to him, how it became heavier with her growing arousal. He was sorely tempted to shove his face in her delicious heat right then and there, but he restrained. He always did. He let his hands ghost over her damp curls and then up her chest. He watched her face in the mirror, her eyes half open and dark with lust and delight. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed and her mouth open slightly with soft pants. 

“Hmm, you’ve been a good girl, but I don’t know if you quite deserve a reward yet,” he mused as he played with her nipples. Kagome’s whining was amping up, her body straining in the ropes to get closer to his magic fingers. He knew she wanted him to pay her breasts more than the distracted attention he was currently giving them.

“P-please. I’ll...I’ll be good.” Her voice was broken as she tried to find it in her current state. She was caught in the middle of feeling completely entranced, and utterly and totally desperate for his attention. He knew exactly how to get her to this predicament. He was completely in control of her pleasure. 

“Will you darlin’?” He pulled on one rope and she cried out, her voice heavy with lust and just a touch of desperation as it tightened briefly around her crotch. 

“Yes, yes I promise! Please!” He chuckled and stroked her cheek. His next words set her body aflame. 

“Good girls get their treats.” Kagome gnawed at her lip, whimpering as he checked over her knots briefly. He then came to stand at her head. She watched with hungry eyes as his hands left her body to roam his own. He gripped his length and stroked once, twice. All the while, his eyes never left hers. Her arousal grew heavier with each stroke he did. She licked her lips slowly, her mouth salivating. She knew her “treat” was coming.

Kagome’s chest felt tight with anticipation as she watched his hands come to her face, cradling her gently. He lined her face up with his crotch and she smiled widely. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do, and she was all too eager to please. She loved earning her rewards, especially when it meant she got to give him his own pleasure. 

Inuyasha muffled a groan as her lips touched his tip. He held the ropes above her steady as he slowly moved himself into her mouth. The little sounds of delight she made sent thrills from his cock straight down his legs. He started slow, giving her a moment to get accustomed to his length and girth at this angle. She hummed appreciatively and he knew she was ready. 

Kagome felt her body shiver desperately as he fucked her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and let her tongue tease the head. She could feel him grow harder as he went deeper, hitting the back of her throat. Her inner thighs were slick as she felt him quiver. She was so ready, desperate to swallow his release. He was going faster, his own moans no longer being bitten back. She let out a loud whine and gasped when he suddenly removed himself from her mouth. 

“Ah-ah, not, not yet darlin’. I’ve got something else in mind,” he scolded, his chest heaving. He leaned over and allowed her a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, relishing in the taste of him. His fangs ran over her lower lip, her blood singing in her body. She nearly cried when he took his mouth away. 

“You’ve been such a good girl.” His hands traced her body, over the ropes around her breasts and down. She was shaking as his claws snagged her hip harness. 

“But, I’m not quite sure if you’re really ready for this yet.” He was standing in between her trembling thighs now, his cock, still slick from her mouth, twitching. He gripped the rope suspending her hips and brought her against him with a snap before pushing her away just as quickly. She growled and cried out. 

“PLEASE!” Her eyes flew open and she stared at him in the mirror when he stilled her abruptly. She gulped when she saw his red eyes glint and his grin grew wider. She recognized the look and prepared to obey: to be as good of a girl as she knew how to be.

“Beg me again, darlin’.” 

“Please, sir! Kami, please. Fuck...I need you!” She couldn’t form any other coherent words, but it was enough. 

“Good girl.” He gripped her hips then, his hands adding more pressure to the ropes. Kagome’s head fell back once again as he finally,  _ finally  _ brought his length to her slick folds. He brushed against her clit once before slipping in effortlessly. They both moaned as her heat instantly clamped around him. He leaned over her body through the ropes, dragging his claws down her back to rest on her perfect ass cheeks.

Kagome’s eyes could barely stay open as he brought her body to a higher level of ecstasy. She tried desperately to watch his face in the mirror, see how his body curled over hers suspended in the air; his muscles flexing as he held her tightly, taking some of her weight off the ropes. As he started to hit that special spot deep inside her even harder, though, she was completely lost. She didn’t know where her body began, and his ended. His mouth was all over her body, leaving small bites under her breasts, on her ribs, her neck. She felt that coil in her lower belly that had been tightening over their play, begin to reach its peak. 

“In-Inu—” she panted. Inuyasha growled and brought one hand to her clit. He felt his own release building, his head swimming in her scent. His yoki unfurled and crashed over suddenly as Kagome’s muscles tightened in sharp pulses. Inuyasha let out a guttural roar that blended in with her own cries of pleasure. He wrapped himself over her body, lifting her head up to meet his.

“Good girl,” he murmured against her lips. He dragged his mouth from hers then and trailed down her jawline to her neck. 

Not removing himself from her warmth, Inuyasha took a nipple in his mouth. It tightened and pebbled as soon as his tongue touched it. She was barely down from her high as he tortured her skin, letting his fangs trail around her breasts and down her belly. She gasped and whimpered at his attentions. Her muscles contracted at the feel of his tongue lapping the sweat off her skin. He revelled in the smell of their combined juices as he removed himself. He kneeled now in between her legs, nipping at her inner thighs. 

“I think you deserve one more reward.” Kagome shivered and keened at his growl. She barely had time to think before his mouth was suddenly over her heat. His tongue laid flat against her folds, licking slowly up towards that little bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck. Kagome.” Inuyasha felt his yoki vibrate at the taste of them together. His senses were in overdrive as he lapped up all their combined releases, and now her second. He circled her clit, letting his fangs drag ever so gently against her delicate lips. His nose buried in her soft curls; he could stay there forever and never get enough of his wife’s scent and taste. 

Inuyasha held her thighs firmly as she came crashing once, twice, three times with his ministrations. He lapped up every last drop, his yoki demanding she be cleaned, and cleaned by him only. He moved from her delicious heat to her inner thighs, leaving soft kisses, whispering sweet confirmations. Kagome’s body had gone slack, gone beyond her built up high and into a new sedated euphoria. His hands were firm but ever so gentle as he began to do his final checks and start the disassembly of her suspension. 

Her legs were unbound first, his hands rubbing where the ropes had been as he set her knees down to the ground. She let out small noises of content and he nuzzled her neck as he started on her chest suspension. The ropes slackened as he pulled knots free, keeping her secure in his arms. He cradled her down to the ground after she was released fully from the anchor, laying her head gently on the mat. He rolled her on her side so he could begin removing the initial harnesses. 

“You did so well darlin’,” he whispered in between gentle kisses. Kagome smiled lazily as he turned her to look at him. 

“How are you doing?” he asked, burying his nose in the space between her neck and shoulder, taking note of her scent. The spice of arousal was easing, and her regular fresh scent came up stronger again. 

“Mmm. Happy. Sleepy.” Her voice was soft. Inuyasha chuckled and moved the last of the ropes to the side. He ran his hands over the marks left in her skin, giving them a thorough check over. Satisfied she was safe and not in any pain, he looped his arms around her waist and under her knees. 

“Up we go; can you wrap your arms around my neck?” She managed to slowly bring her arms up and around under his hair, snuggling her cheek against his chest. He rumbled, pleased at her motion, and lifted her as he stood.

Keeping his nose buried in her thick hair, he moved them to their bathroom. He set her down gently on the little cushioned stool that lived in the corner of the room. He caressed her cheek before moving to the claw foot tub. He turned on the taps and set some lightly scented epsom salts in. He then turned on the small standing shower in the opposite corner, setting up the shower stool that was stored beside it. Kagome smiled at him sleepily as he came back to her, lifting her effortlessly and bringing her to the running shower. He set down on the stool, her back facing the warm spray. He started to tenderly wash down her body, being particularly attentive around the areas that had taken most of the brunt of the ropes. He removed the showerhead to rinse away the soft lavender scented soap. Kagome sighed softly as his hands caressed her skin. 

He made sure she was alright to keep herself upright for a moment while he stepped out briefly to stop the tub tap. When he came back, he moved her so she was under the water and he could lather her hair with shampoo. Kagome moaned contentedly as his claws gently massaged her scalp, lifting her hair and releasing some of the weight from her neck. He took the showerhead off again to rinse the shampoo away, murmuring sweet nothings to her as he made sure the soapy water stayed away from her eyes. He loved washing her hair. He didn’t get to do it very often, so it became one of their rituals on full moons nights. Kagome always turned to absolute jelly when he ran his fingers through her tresses. When he started to comb the conditioner through with his lithe fingers, she let out little content whimpers. Inuyasha rumbled deep in his chest as he lifted her delicate wrist to his lips and planted soft kisses to the sensitive skin there.

Satisfied she was clean, he wrung out her long hair, and wrapped her up in her fluffiest bathrobe. She was set down on the cushioned seat once more while he turned on the tub again to finish filling it, and quickly washed his own body in the shower. 

Kagome watched with half-lidded eyes as the water ran over his body. Even in her current state, she couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight before her. He glanced over his shoulder when he stepped out and blew her a kiss. She giggled and snuggled deeper into her robe. 

The tub was now full, so Inuyasha checked the temperature. Satisfied, he turned the lights low, and lit the small candles that lived on the small shelves lining the tub. He then turned to Kagome and untied her robe. Not having to be asked, she automatically raised her arms for him to lift her. She moaned as he lowered into the tub, the temperature just perfect for the small aches that were starting in her body. Inuyasha leaned back and pulled her flush against his chest. She was cradled in between his arms and legs, perfectly safe in his embrace. 

“I love you.” His breath warm against her cheek as he whispered in her ear. Kagome sighed gratefully and murmured back.

“I love you more.” She reached up with arms that felt like jelly to caress his face. He leaned into her touch, his chest vibrating with a pleased growl. She giggled lightly and relaxed further into his chest. His hands traced up the sides of her body, relishing in the soft curves that he had come to know so well. She opened her mouth a couple of times as if to speak and he could tell she wanted to talk about what they had just done in their special room.

“Hush, now; just relax, darlin’.” He kissed the crown of her head. “We still have plenty of time for chatting. Just close your eyes for right now. I’ve got you.” Kagome squeezed his hand in response and let the last little bits of tension in her body relax. 

“Good girl. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” His arms tightened around her and he began to slowly massage her. He started at her fingertips, then worked his way up her arms. He could feel her head rolling against his chest as he finally made it to her neck. Working the muscles there that had been strained while she was suspended, Inuyasha noted her pulse, her breathing slowing as she almost started to drift off. 

“Alright, darlin’. Time for bed.” Kagome’s body felt heavy as he lifted her from the water. His hands never left her as he wrapped her in a towel and gently rubbed her dry. He squeezed out as much water from her hair as he could before he quickly dried himself off. She was slightly aware as he cradled her lovingly to bring her to their bed. She melted into the clean sheets and peeked one eye at him. He was lit from the full moonlight alone, his hair gleaming like starlight as he let it fall down his shoulders. The markings on his face, wrists and hips seem to glow.

“Come, hold me,” she requested with a smile. Inuyasha grinned, a soft growl rumbling past his lips. Kagome shivered at the sound. 

“How are you feeling, darlin’?” he asked as he crawled in behind her. She nodded and gripped his arms tight around her waist. 

“Wonderful. Incandescent.” Inuyasha barked out a laugh at her response. 

“That’s a new one.” He pulled the blanket up over their bodies and tugged her closer.

“It felt appropriate!” She barely covered a yawn as she quipped back. He chuckled and buried his nose in her hair. 

“It was a good session, then?” He rolled her over gently so they were nose to nose. Kagome fluttered her thick lashes and stared into his crimson eyes. 

“Oh, yes. I missed the ropes,” she replied. He kissed her nose, and then her cheeks. She arched into him as his hand trailed up and down her spine. 

“And, it's certainly given me a few ideas for  _ your _ turn, next new moon,” she added with a scheming glint in her eye. Inuyasha’s eyes widened and he looked down at her. He gave her a fanged grin, his one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, I see how it is. Payback, darlin’?” He brought his lips to her neck exactly where he knew she was most ticklish, his attentions relentless as she laughed. When he finally freed her from his assault, Inuyasha found her hands tracing his markings. 

“I never will understand your fascination with them,” he mused. Her cheeks flushed and she squirmed slightly. 

“They’re pretty… you’re pretty.” His ears twitched to catch her quiet admission and he bit his lip. She was, really, just too cute. A yawn overtook her, the biggest one yet, and Inuyasha brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

“Rest, darlin’. You need sleep,” he told her gently. She tried to protest, her nose wrinkling as she battled to keep her eyes open.

“Stubborn thing.” He kissed her mouth sweetly, trailing soft kisses across her eyelids.“I’ll be here all night, watching over you. If you wake up, I’ll be here.” 

Kagome smiled and tucked her face into the hard, sculpted planes of his chest. “Promise?” 

He held her as close as he possibly could, giving her all his body heat. Giving her a physical promise before a verbal one.

“Always.” 

~Fin

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Enjoy your Valentine's Weekend!! 
> 
> Make sure to check out my Tumblr  thornedraven   
> for all my fic updates and my art!  
> xx


End file.
